powerrangersfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kapitan Wspaniały
Kapitan Wspaniały (キャプテン・マーベラス Kyaputen Maaberasu, Captain Marvelous) jest Gokai Czerwonym (ゴーカイレッド Gookaireddo, Gokai Red) i liderem Gokaigersów. Biografia Wspaniały jest młodzieńcem sprawującym funkcję kapitana statku kosmicznego o nazwie Gokai Galeon. Z charakteru jest dość bufonowaty, szałowy i ciekawski - lubi gdy wszystko zapiera dech w piersiach, zaś walkę traktuje jak pokaz. Często ryzykuje, wściubia nos w nieswoje sprawy i wydaje swoim podwładnym dziwne polecenia. Jego największą cechą jest ogromna upartość w dążeniu do celu i kiedy takowy sobie obierze, nic nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać. W serii zostało pokazane także to, że posiada ogromną siłę fizyczną. Przeszłość Wspaniałego jest w dużej mierze nieznana. Mając 10 lat został uratowany przez Kosmicznego Szeryfa Gavana, zaś gdy dorósł, zajął się piractwem kosmicznym, gdzie napotkał na najgroźniejszego łowcę głów w kosmosie - Kiaido, który prawie pozbawił go życia, jednak pozwolił mu uciec. Pewnego dnia podczas ucieczki przed Gorminami znalazł Klucz Akarangersa. Wtedy zjawił się Aka Czerwony mówiąc, że potrzebuje tego klucza, jednak Wspaniały chciał zostawić przedmiot przy sobie i zaatakował wojownika, który łatwo sobie z nim poradził. Aka Czerwony powiedział mu o Największym Skarbie Wszechświata i że nigdy nie osiągnie czegoś, jeśli się podda. Stało się to inspiracją dla chłopaka, który następnie zdecydował się dołączyć do Aka Czerwonego i jego papugi Navi w poszukiwaniach pozostałych Kluczy Wojowników oraz Największego Skarbu Wszechświata. Do załogi Gokai Galeona wkrótce przyłączył się Basco ta Jolokia, co zaowocowało utworzeniem przez czwórkę Gangu Czerwonych Piratów. Każdy z nich miał odrębny cel - Aka Czerwony chciał oddać wszystkie klucze dawnym wojownikom, a Wspaniały zdobyć upragniony skarb. Basco dążył do tego samego, co Wspaniały, jednak chciał dzięki temu skarbowi uczynić zło. Ostatecznie Basco zdradza grupę i Zangyack dokonuje abordażu Gokai Galeona. Aka Czerwony postanawia chronić Wspaniałego, daje mu skrzynię ze wszystkimi Kluczami Wojowników i nakazuje odnaleźć Największy Skarb Wszechświata by nie dostał się w niepowołane ręce. Heros umiera chroniąc chłopaka przed Gorminami. Wspaniały odnajduje w skrzyni klucze Gokaigersów oraz Mobilatesy i staje się nowym kapitanem Gokai Galeona oraz Gokai Czerwonym. Postanawia on wraz z Navim znaleźć czwórkę śmiałków, którzy dołączą do niego w poszukiwaniach. Pierwszym, który do niego dołączył, był dezerter z wojsk Zangyack - Joe Gibken, który został uratowany przez Wspaniałego przed egzekucją. Drugą osobą była bezdomna dziewczyna Luka Millfy, trzecią złota rączka Don Dogoier, zaś czwartą księżniczka planety Famille - Ahim. Grupka utworzyła drużynę Gokaigersów i skierowała żagle w stronę Ziemi. Formy wojownika Ciekawostki *Podobnie jak inni Gokaigersi, Wspaniały jest wzorowany na członku załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza z mangi i anime One Piece. W jego przypadku pierwowzorem był Monkey D. Luffy, który jest głównym bohaterem serii oraz nierozważnym liderem drużyny obdarzonym ogromną siłą. Celem obydwu jest odnalezienie najcenniejszego skarbu w ich uniwersach i tak samo jak Luffy Wspaniały miał mentora, który był dla niego wzorem do naśladowania. Mimo to Wspaniały zwykle przedkłada zdobycie skarbu nad ratowanie innych ludzi, zaś Zangyack traktuje jako przeszkodę w osiągnięciu celu. *Obok Joego, Wspaniały jest jedynym Gokaigersem posiadającym odpowiednika we wszystkich drużynach Sentai. Wynika to z tego, że czerwony i niebieski są jedynymi kolorami pojawiającymi się w każdej serii. Zobacz też *Troy Burrows - odpowiednik Wspaniałego w Power Rangers Kategoria:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kategoria:Gokaigersi Kategoria:Wojownik Sentai Kategoria:Czerwony Wojownik Sentai Kategoria:Gang Czerwonych Piratów